A wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin has excellent heat resistance, dimensional stability, and high fluidity when melted and thus, is widely used as a material for precision injection molding, particularly in the field of electronic parts. In particular, due to high dimensional stability and high electrical insulating characteristics, the use of wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin as a connector for electronic devices and a socket for various memory cards is increasing.
The wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin is a kind of a thermoplastic polymer synthesized by condensation polymerization, and it may be mixed with an inorganic filler such as glass fiber or talc, and then extruded to prepare a resin compound. Also, the resin compound prepared according to the method above may be processed into a product through an injection molding process.
On the other hand, connectors for the electronic devices or sockets for the memory cards, where the resin compound is used, are being developed into thin, and wide or long products. Accordingly, to manufacture the thin and long products, fluidity of the resin compound must be excellent. However, when fluidity of the wholly aromatic crystalline polyester resin is increased during a polymerization process of the resin, which is a primary material for the resin compound, to improve the fluidity of the resin compound, mechanical properties and heat resistance and thermal stability of the resin decrease, thereby a product including the resin may be broken, or deformed during a soldering process.